


Maybe Baby

by CrazyLittleHanyou



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, One Night Stands, One Shot, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittleHanyou/pseuds/CrazyLittleHanyou
Summary: How will he react when he finds out that you're pregnant?A series of one-shots for various fandoms.Requests temporarily closed whilst I catch up on current requests and with NaNoWriMo on the horizon!





	1. Takashi Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

You had had a huge crush on your classmate Takashi Shirogane all through your Galaxy Garrison cadet training.  He was popular with many girls, although he seemed somewhat oblivious to their advances, so you had been too scared to ever confess to liking him.  You had been training as a pilot too but had always been ‘one of the lads’ so you figured he’d only ever see you as a guy.

You stayed friends post graduation and on some occasions you co-piloted together.  You moved in the same circles and often socialised together.  It was during one of these socials that you two had ended up spending the night together.  You had both had a bit too much to drink which had led to Shiro becoming quite touchy feely and your drunken mind reciprocated his flirting.

You had woken up awkwardly together the next morning in your bed and Shiro had apologised and more or less run away.  Things had been a little uncomfortable between the two of you ever since.  You still socialised together but Shiro avoided you as much as he could.  You were a little upset that things had turned out this way but you tried to act as normal as you could when with the guys to try and get things back to normal as soon as possible.

That was all well and good until you missed your period.  You panicked slightly and called one of your female friends, Mary, who talked you down over the phone before heading to the store to grab you a pregnancy test.  She sat with you whilst you waited to see whether the test was positive.  It was.

Mary insisted that you go and see your doctor so that you could get the proper care that you required and to give you options if you decided that you didn’t want to keep it.  The doctor told you that you were six weeks gone and sent you for an ultrasound.  Prior to the ultrasound you had been doing a very good job of talking yourself into terminating the pregnancy, you figured it would be for the best.  However, when you heard its heartbeat at your ultrasound your mind changed immediately.

You spent the following two weeks trying to find the way to tell Shiro about the baby.  You knew the timing wasn’t great, he was preparing to depart for his mission to Kerberos, but you felt that he had a right to know.  You didn’t necessarily want anything from him but you wanted him to know about the child so that he could choose to be a part of their life if he wanted to.

You managed to catch him in the cafeteria alone one afternoon a couple of days before he was to depart.  You nervously approached him, taking the seat opposite him.  He looked up to see who it was an immediately averted his gaze, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Um… Shiro, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“I… um… actually I’ve got to go for some prep work before we depart for Kerberos…” Shiro stood up.  He genuinely looked apologetic at not having the time to listen to you.  He looked up at you and smiled, “but I promise we’ll talk when I get back, okay?  You’ll be my first port of call.”

“Right, okay,” you agreed.  It wasn’t ideal, he’d be gone around six months so you’d be almost at your due date but it was better than nothing, “I’ll look forward to it, Shiro.”

Of course… he never came back…

~*~

The paladins of Voltron were spending some well earnt time relaxing in the living area of the Altean Castle that they were currently residing in.  Shiro was dozing on the sofa whilst Pidge was playing on her computer and the other three were playing cards.  Shiro woke from his slumber with a start and looked towards Keith.  For a while now he had wanted to ask Keith something but hadn’t been able to find the right opportunity.  Today he decided he had to do it.

“Hey, Keith?” the younger paladin looked over at the sound of his name, “I don’t suppose you know how (y/n) is doing?  I’m surprised you weren’t staying with her after you left the garrison.”

“(y/n) (l/n)?” Lance interrupted, “she left the garrison didn’t she?  She had a baby.”

Keith was slightly frustrated with the blue paladin.  He had been waiting for Shiro to ask after (y/n) since they met up again and now Lance had gone and stolen his thunder.  Still, Keith had something that Lance didn’t have.

“Here,” he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Shiro.

Shiro opened the envelope to find pictures of you with a baby, a baby girl.  You looked happy enough and the baby looked healthy.  When Lance had said that you had had a child he had been worried that it meant that you had found someone and settled down but these pictures didn’t show any other men in them and even Shiro had to admit the baby held some resemblance to himself.

“I stayed with her for a bit,” Keith explained, “but she was working three jobs just to keep her and Chie afloat so I didn’t really think I could impose.  I’d been helping her out as and when I could but it’s not easy for her…  I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you who the father is.”

“Surely she should have my Garrison pension to help them live?”

Keith shook his head.

“Because you didn’t know about the child and you two weren’t married they refused to accept that the child was yours.  They claimed that there was no way of proving it so they refused to pay out.  (Y/n) didn’t ever want to claim.  It only came out that the child was yours because her friend let it slip.  She said that she had planned on telling you before you went but that you didn’t have time so she was going to tell you on your return.  She never believed that you were dead either.  That’s why she gave me the photos.  She was convinced that I would see you again before she did.”

“Wait, Shiro’s a dad?” Pirdge and Lance exclaimed at the same time.

Shiro looked down at the pictures in front of him.  The baby in the photo, Chie, would be at least a year old before he got to meet her.  He was going to miss so much of her development and he hadn’t been there to support you through any of it.  He put the pictures in his pocket and smiled to himself.

Now he had a greater reason to defeat the Galran Empire.  He had to return to you, to meet his daughter, and to tell you that he liked you, he always had liked you.  He couldn’t think of a better reason to return home than to be part of a family with you.


	2. Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel)

It was the worst mistake of your life.  You had gone out for the night with some friends having returned home from working abroad for a two week vacation.  Celebration and alcohol ensued and you ended up at a swanky club in one of the posher parts of the city.  Your friends said that they liked to frequent this particular club as the Avengers were quite often seen there and if you were lucky you could socialise with them. 

Your friends showed a lot of excitement when two of the Avengers walked into the club.  It was the Iron Man, Tony Stark, accompanied by Captain America, Steve Rogers.  Now you had never been particularly interested in Superheroes, you figured they caused more harm than good most of the time but that didn’t mean that you couldn’t appreciate attractive men.

Now you had to say that seeing Tony Stark in person made you realise just why so many women ended up sleeping with him.  There was something about him, an air or maybe it was that cocky smile, that made him look almost irresistible.

You can’t remember at what point you started to talk with the billionaire but clearly it was after one too many Proseccos.  He approached you.  He bought you another drink or maybe it was two or three.  The next thing you knew you were in the back of a cab with him.

He instigated it.  Every touch, every ministration, every kiss but you didn’t deny him and gave into him willingly.  It wasn’t long before you were in his bed.

When you woke up in the morning your memory was hazy and you couldn’t be sure if you could even say it was the night of your life it was so blurry.  He wasn’t in bed when you awoke and his computer system instructed you to dress and leave, a car had been booked to take you to wherever you wished.

You had never felt as ashamed as you did when you got in that cab and you fudged the details slightly with your friends, telling them that you did indeed go home early that night and definitely not with a renowned playboy billionaire philanthropist.

 

~*~

You had already returned to your work abroad when you found out that you were pregnant.  You were working in an incredibly rural part of a developing country and, having spoken to a local doctor, you decided against risking an abortion.  Where you currently were there was a greater chance of getting an infection or post-operative complications and your employer had begged you not to leave before your contract was up, which was in about six months.  It was hard to find the ‘right’ people to do your job and your successor couldn’t start sooner than the end of your contracted period so you agreed to stay.

You weren’t sure whether you’d keep the child or put them up for adoption when the time came but you decided to take things step by step and figured it’d be best to send a letter to the father of your child just to let him know the situation and offer him the chance to be in the child’s life if he so wanted to.  You pressed the point that you didn’t want anything from him yourself but you also didn’t want to keep the child a secret, that didn’t seem fair on anyone.

You were lying in your quarters one evening when the landline phone rang.  You hadn’t given many people the number so it didn’t ring often.  Usually it was your parent so you answered up the phone in a cheerful, casual way.

“You need to have an abortion,” a male voice told you as soon as you answered the phone.

“Nice to hear from you too Mr Stark.  But, as my letter to you said, that’s not possible.”

“Give me the name of the nearest airport, even a small independent one, and I will have my private plane sent over to collect you.  I know a good doctor here in the states.  He’ll do it properly.”

You were angry at the billionaire right now.  He showed no regard for what you wanted or the fact that you couldn’t leave at the moment due to work.  Even if he chartered you back to the states you’d be gone at least a week and you couldn’t let you co-workers down like that.

“No.  I refuse.  Let me reassure you that I will omit your name from the birth certificate, and provide you with a copy of it as evidence.  I will never ask you for anything for the child.  You can pretend like the child doesn’t exist.  Goodbye.”

With that you put the phone down and pulled the line out from the wall.  You figured he’d try and call back to convince you but that wasn’t going to happen.  In fact, he had just made up your mind on keeping the child and raising them yourself.  You would show the child how wanted and loved they really were even if their father never wanted to know them at all.

 

~*~Many Years Later~*~

Tony Stark sat in his office looking over the resumes of the various interviewees that he would be interviewing today.  It was the next one that had particularly caught his eye.  She was only twenty one but already had a masters degree in robotics and engineering.  The word ‘genius’ came to mind when he looked over her resume and it wondered how geeky or pretty the girl might be.

There came a light knock at the door and Tony called for the person on the other side of it to enter.  The door opened to reveal a pretty girl with long dark hair and (y/c) eyes.  She was dressed conservatively but Tony could tell that she had a good body under her clothes.  He looked at her resume again and reread her name, Michaela (L/n).  He was sure he had seen her surname somewhere before but he couldn’t place it.

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark.  It’s good to meet you, Michaela.  Please take a seat.  You’re very beautiful by the way.  So robotics are your thing right?  How did you get into that?”

“When I was young I asked my mother about my father and she told me he owned a company that did a lot in robotics so I became interested in it back then.  Seems I inherited his genius in the field too.”

“Genius huh?  So why do you want to work for Stark Industries rather than for your dad?”

“I don’t really want to work for Stark Industries.  I just wanted to meet you.”

“Oh?” Tony was slightly excited at the idea of this younger woman being attracted to him.

“Yup,” the woman picked up the glass of water set in front of her on the desk and tossed the contents at the billionaire before her.  To say Tony was offended was an understatement, “My mother is (Y/n) (L/n).  Remember her?”

The penny dropped on hearing your name.  Tony suddenly realised who the young woman in front of him was.  She was your daughter.  More importantly, she was _his_ daughter.

“I just came to see what you looked like in person.  I don’t want to work with you or anything.  My mum never said anything bad about you, not once.  She told me that it wasn’t a good time for you when she fell pregnant so the best thing was to not put your name on the birth certificate and that you couldn’t have any contact because of how things were for you.  She told me it was a stand too, that you weren’t in a relationship or anything.  My mum has worked hard all her life to support me whilst you have slept around and rolled around in all the money you have to spare.  I don’t want to work with you.  I’m setting up a company to rival you.”

“Well, that seems like a fairly healthy way to deal with the situation.  Are you here for some start up capital?”

“No.  I’m doing this on my own,” the young woman stood up and headed for the door.  She paused before she left and turned to look at the aging billionaire, “see you round, _dad_.”

Tony didn’t know what to say at the time nor what to do.  It seemed he had a brilliant, determined, genius daughter who wanted to take down his business.  He was proud and frustrated at the same time.

A fleeting thought passed through his mind.  He wondered how things would have turned out if he had chosen to be part of his daughter’s life from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one... enjoy! Requests are open so please comment with any preferences you have!
> 
> Next up will be Lance McClain from Voltron: Legendary Defenders.


	3. Lance McClain (Voltron: Legendary Defenders)

The day that you childhood and self-proclaimed best friend returned from space was one of the happiest days of your life.  He had disappeared over a year ago from the Galaxy Garrison with his team mates in tow and had been AWOL ever since.

When the futuristic-looking spaceship landed in the desert not far from the Garrison you were one of the first to go and visit it.  Something inside you told you that Lance was on that ship and you were so desperate to see him.  Somehow you had managed to get to the ship before it had been cordoned off and you were greeted by the doors opening and your old friend inviting you inside.

Lance had explained everything to you and he and his team had even managed to convince the Galaxy Garrison to work with the aliens that had brought them home and work together to help protect the galaxy from any future troubles.  You had spent a long time laughing at Lance however when the Galaxy Garrison had insisted that he complete his Garrison pilot training before they would consider letting him work with them.  You had personally found this hilarious since he was the only one made to do so.

You had had a crush on Lance for as long as you could remember only, considering how much he likes girls, he never seemed to notice you or that you were also one.  So you had ended up staying by his side as his friend whilst he had chatted up other girls instead.  It was probably because of your feeling for him that you had quickly agreed to his idea when he suggested that the two of you should become ‘friends with benefits’.

You had been sleeping together for a few months now and you knew that you were getting in way over your head.  You had now fallen head over heels in love with him and found yourself jealous of every other girl he flirted with or even looked at.  You were just getting to the point where you thought that you should call everything off when you missed your period.

You did not panic at first, you were practical.  Sometimes periods were late.  But it wasn’t late and soon you found yourself hovering around the pregnancy tests in the local pharmacy.  Nervously and full of trepidation you bought said item and returned to your apartment to find out the answer.

You were sat on the lid of the toilet staring at the three positive tests in front of you when you heard the door to your apartment open.  You had completely forgotten that you had given him a key.  He called your name before he noticed where you were sat.  In your haste to do the tests, you had left the bathroom door open.

He walked into the room and looked at your pale, tear stained face and then at the pregnancy tests on the side.

“Are these?” his voice was serious for once.  You looked up at him and nodded.  What you hadn’t expected was for him to suddenly grin at you, “so we’re having a baby huh?  How amazing is that!  So can I call you my girlfriend now then.  Officially I mean?  I might have already being saying it to some people if I’m honest…  Maybe we should get married?  Or would that be better after the baby’s born?”

You looked up at the man in front of you, not a hundred percent sure whether he was being serious or not.  He could see the confusion in your eyes as he looked at you.  Gently he pulled you to your feet and into his embrace.  After a brief moment he led you into your living room and sat you on the sofa, disappearing for a moment to go and make you a warm drink.  He returned with it and sat down beside you.

“Are you being serious, Lance?  It’s really not funny to mess with me like that if you’re not.”

“I’m completely serious, (Y/n),” gently Lance took your hand in his, “I’ve always liked you but I didn’t know how to tell you.  It seemed like a good idea to suggest we casually sleep together because, well it wouldn’t affect our friendship that way.  I figured you’d have been woo’d by my charm already if you liked me…”

“Idiot.  I’ve always liked you, loved you even.  You should have just asked me out like a normal person!”

“Loved me huh?  Who would have thought that two people could love each other but be too stupid to tell each other? Well it’s not like I’ve been seeing anyone else since we’ve been sleeping together so why don’t we just tell people we’ve been together all that time?  That we figured it’d be a good chance to start a family.”

“You want to jump in the deep end like that?  Like we haven’t even dated properly, what happens if we can’t live together properly or something?”

“(Y/n), let’s be honest.  We’ve been dating since the eighth grade.  We just took things super slow and kept it quiet so we didn’t make too many other people jealous of our perfect relationship,” he was grinning at you like the silly dork that he was.  You found yourself smiling back and gently you lent towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  He was quickly kissing you back, a kiss in which all of your pent up emotions were revealed to each other.

Later that evening you were curled up in Lance’s arms on the couch watching a movie together.  You were half dozing in his arms when he decided to ask you a question.

“So what do you think of Lance junior if it’s a boy?”

“No chance.  Let’s leave baby names until we’re a bit further along okay?  We’ve got other things we need to decide on too.”

“Like what?”

“Like where we’re going to live.”

“Simple.  Move in with me.  We can do up the second bedroom as a nursery too.”

You looked up at the man you could now call you ‘boyfriend’ and kissed him gently on the cheek.  You didn’t see Lance McClain being serious too often but right now he was being everything you could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a day late with the update this week!
> 
> Requests are open so please comment if you would like to make one!
> 
> Next up is... Ootori Kyoya


	4. Ootori Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club)

You had met the love of your life through your friend, and fellow ‘hafu’, Suoh Tamaki, or as you knew him better Rene.  You had grown up with the young heir and had kept in touch even after he had returned to Japan.

When you had journeyed to Japan to visit family, Tamaki had been quick to get in contact with you and invite you out with his friends.  It was there that you first met Ootori Kyoya, the heir to the Ootori corporation.

You had never believed in love at first sight, in fact neither had he, but the moment the two of you laid eyes on each other there was some sort of connection and a hell of a lot of chemistry between the two of you.

It was only the third time that you met the guy when you fell into bed together.  Everything about each other seemed to fit together so perfectly, you couldn’t keep your hands off of one another.  It didn’t stop at one night either.  In fact, it didn’t take Kyoya very long at all to convince you to stay in Japan.  That wasn’t a problem for you.  You could do you work remotely so you were in no desperate hurry to return to France.

Kyoya had insisted that you live with him.  You had agreed but had stipulated that you pay your way, at least as much as you could afford.  He treated you well, so very well, and you enjoyed the time you spent with him.

You still however felt very awkward at the social gatherings that he took you too, you were not of the same class and often felt so out of place there.  Even though Tamaki’s wife, Haruhi, tried to reassure you that she felt similarly at these events, it never put your mind completely at ease.  You had even overheard members of the Ootori family discussing possible marriage matches for Kyoya for after he had finished with his ‘commoner trash’.

Your gut told you that Kyoya wouldn’t listen to them but your insecurities fought against that logic and shouted at you about how he would get bored with you and eventually you’d be turfed out onto the street to fend for yourself whilst he married a girl of equal social standing.

All of these thoughts were rushing through your mind as you sat in the doctor’s office receiving the news that you were definitely, one hundred percent pregnant.  You didn’t know what to do or who to talk to.  All of your friends in Japan were connected with Kyoya so the possibility of talking without the news making its way back to him was going to be difficult.

During the few minutes that you were in the doctor’s office you managed to convince yourself that a baby with a commoner, and out of wedlock, would be a huge disgrace for the young Ootori and would shame him and his family.  There was no way that you’d be allowed to keep the child and, in the process, you’d be torn away from Kyoya whilst he was forced into an arranged marriage.

Illogical or not, you decided that the best thing for you to do was pack your bags and run.  You could keep the child and raise it yourself as a memory of the man you would always consider the love of your life.  You knew that he had a good team of people if he wanted to find you but there was a benefit of returning to France.  Free movement between EU countries.  You spoke good enough English to pass in most countries and picking up Latin based languages like Italian, Spanish or Portuguese shouldn’t be too difficult so you could easily hideout.

You returned to the home you shared with Kyoya and booked the next flight out of Japan to Germany.  You figured you’d interrail from there to wherever you felt was best for you and then you’d drop off the face of the earth for a while, well apart from work.  You could still do that remotely from whichever country you picked.

You threw your basic belonging into a large suitcase and your important, personal ones into a smaller bag as carry on luggage.  You quickly penned a few words to Kyoya explaining your decision to leave, although omitting to tell him about the pregnancy, and headed towards the doors.  You took one last glance around the place that you had once called home and left, posting the key back through the letter box after you had locked the door.

~*~

Kyoya returned home after a long day at work.  He called out his usual greeting to you as he entered but was surprised to be greeted by both silence and darkness.  Tentatively he turned on the light to find only a letter addressed to him from you.

He picked it up and read it through several times before he tore it up and threw it in the bin.  He was angry, lividly so, and heartbroken.  Your letter seemed forced and fake, like perhaps you had been paid off to leave him.  It hurt so much to think that you could be that easily manipulated by money.

It would be months before he found the ultrasound scan that had fallen under the bed in your haste to pack and laid there forgotten and unnoticed.  When he saw it everything made sense.  He wasn’t foolish, he knew about your insecurities.  At that moment he vowed to find you and bring you home.

~*~Three years later~*~

You were living a simple life in the foothills of the Pyrenees mountains, on the Spanish side.  You had managed to rent a fairly secluded cottage in a small town and were getting somewhat used to your isolated life.

You had borne a healthy son whom you had named after his father and who was now a pretty cute toddler playing in the sandpit in your garden.  You were watching him from the kitchen window as you washed up when you noticed a convoy of black vehicles coming up the unmade road at great speed.

You ran outside and stood in front of him protectively as the convoy came to a stop and the door to one of the vehicles opened.  You jaw dropped at the sight of the man before you and tears started to pool in your eyes.

“Mama, quien?” you son questioned curiously as the love of your life approached the two of you.

“Tu… papa…” you stuttered, “hablas japonés por favour.”

“It’s good to see that you are both alive and doing well,” Kyoya spoke quite stiffly, “I’ve spent a long time looking for you.  You should have spoken to me before running.”

“I was afraid…” you averted your gaze.

“Papa!” you son, who happened to be not at all timid, ran up to Kyoya and hugged his leg before grasping at the ends of his jacket in his way of asking to be picked up.  Kyoya looked down at the boy and his eyes soften.  He lent down and picked up the boy gently.

“Kyoya, meet Kyoya Junior.  Your…son…”

“Well I do need an heir,” Kyoya told you whilst looking at the boy, “and it’s my name on the birth certificate.  At least you used some initiative there.  Of course, an illegitimate heir is somewhat frowned upon.”

You gulped as Kyoya made eye contact with you.

“You you’d better agree to be my wife so that we can sort this mess out.  Understood?”

Tears spilled from your eyes as your hand covered your mouth, trying to hid your sobs.  You couldn’t get the words to come out so instead nodded your head repeatedly.  Kyoya carefully set your son on the ground and walked over to you, pulling you into his embrace and gently kissing your lips.  You felt something cool slip onto your finger and broke the kiss to see what he had done.  On your ring finger you found a beautiful engagement ring.

“That’s so you won’t run away again.  For press reasons it would probably be best if we marry in France as soon as possible.  Tamaki and the others will be on the next flight from Tokyo so we have plenty of time to get to Paris.  I figured Notre Dame would be a suitable wedding venue.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his suggestion and his organisation skills.  It was just so… Kyoya.

“Perhaps we find somewhere a little smaller than Notre Dame.  I know of a cute little church that is probably available?”

Kyoya grinned down at you and kissed you once more.  This was the start of your happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this one up. Things have been mad recently! Requests are still open (and previous requests are being written (albeit slowly) as we speak) so let me know if you want any characters in particular!
> 
> Next up will be Levi Ackerman.


	5. Levi Ackerman (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Requests are in the works but for now have a pre-written chapter. Hopefully Levi isn't too OoC!

“Shit,” you groaned to yourself as you knelt over the simple toilet in your one bed home.  You had been vomiting most mornings this week and you ache all over because of it.  You were concerned that your guest might hear you.  Your fears were confirmed when you heard footsteps approaching the bathroom followed by a loud sigh.

“You’re being sick again.  I’ll take you to the doctor,” your companion spoke in a disinterested tone although you knew he hid his emotions behind his own exterior wall.

“No, Levi its fine.  I’ll take myself.”

You stood and smiled at the shorter male trying to reassure him.  He glared at you and shook his head.  You knew you could argue with him all day but in the end Levi Ackerman always got his own way with you.  That was how you were in this situation.  You didn’t know what you would call the situation that the pair of you were in, you didn’t go on dates or go out publicly together but whenever Levi needed someone outside of the Survey Corps he came to you.

You had become acquainted with him through your friend Hange Zoe.  You were employed as a cleaner at the Survey Corps and had ended up spending quite a lot of time cleaning with the soldier.  He had corrected you on your cleaning technique on numerous occasions and eventually suggested that he gave you lessons to teach you how to clean properly lest you lose your job for being inefficient.  You couldn’t help it, you started to enjoy the time you spent in his company.

You had been doing a quick clean in the officer’s quarters one evening as you had been advised that the expedition beyond the wall were returning sooner than expected.  You had done all the other rooms in your section and were working on Levi’s room (you were most meticulous with his so you always did his last) when he returned home.

From the look on his face, you could tell things hadn’t gone well.  You gave him a soft, apologetic smile.  He looked at you with an expression that you couldn’t read.  He strode over to you and the next thing you knew his lips crashed against yours.  The kisses were full of need and desperation.  You could almost feel all of his pent-up emotions in it.

You hadn’t stopped at kissing that night and you had woken up the next morning in his bed naked cuddled up against his bare chest.  Things had progressed from there.  You never knew when he would come round or when he would take you away from your work but it seemed to happen more and more frequently.  It wasn’t always about the sex either.  Sometimes you would just sit and cuddle.  Occasionally he opened his heart to you.  He never told you everything about himself, about his work, but he told you enough to make you realise that he felt a lot more than he ever let on to those outside and you realised that, for some reason, he had chosen you as his confidant.

“I’m coming with you.  You’ve been being sick most mornings for almost a month now.”

You averted your gaze from him.  During that time, you had also noticed your stomach swelling and it wasn’t due to over eating.  Heck, on your wages you couldn’t afford to over eat!  You were terrified of what the doctor would tell you and you weren’t sure that you wanted Levi there for that.  But you could tell from the soldier’s face that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  You nodded in defeat and let him escort you to the small doctor’s surgery that was part of the Survey Corps.

You lay on the examination table whilst the doctor checked you out as Levi sat in the corner of the room, arms crossed across his chest and left leg crossed over right, a stoic expression on his face.  The doctor looked uncomfortable with him in the room and his eyes constantly flitted over to him as he checked you out.

“Well, it seems Miss (Y/n) that you are pregnant.  I’d imagine from your stomach and symptoms that you are probably ten weeks or so gone.  The baby has a good, strong heartbeat which is good at this stage but it is important that we keep regular checks on you both during the remainder of your pregnancy to make sure that nothing untoward happens.  I’d like to book you in for an appointment in a month’s time,” the doctor spoke quickly, hardly pausing and making sure to not give you or the soldier in the room time to ask him any questions.

“Pregnant?” Levi asked, his monotonous drawl breaking the silence of the room as the doctor wrote up your notes, “we’re having a child?”

You looked at him with fearful eyes.  He may have said ‘we’ but you were scared to see what his reaction was.  Your gaze was not met with cold grey eyes instead the look in his eye was soft and tender.  He stood and approached you.  The doctor flinched as he passed him.  Gently, Levi put one arm under your legs and the other around your waist and lifted you, bridal style, from the examination table.

“Levi, what are you doing?”

“You should be taking it easy.  I’ll carry you home.”

You were mortified at the thought of being carried through the Survey Corps HQ but Levi didn’t seem to think anything of it and ignored your protests.  Unsurprisingly, you passed Levi’s squad who of course asked why their captain was carrying you.

“Shut up brats.  Get back to training,” he told them without breaking his pace or looking back at them.

Hange was the next person of significance that you past.  They looked at the pair of you curiously before calling out the obvious question.

“Levi, why are you carrying (Y/n)?”

“She’s pregnant.  She shouldn’t exert herself,” nothing seemed able to stop Levi on his mission of carrying you home as he passed by the scientist without a second glance.

“Wait what?  Who’s the father?”

“Why do you think I’m carrying her?”

You could hear Hange squealing in both shock and excitement behind you.  Tentatively you looked up into the usually apathetic face of your lover.  He looked down at you with a soft smile clearly noticing your confused expression.

“A ray of hope…” Levi told you gently, “that’s what this baby is.”


	6. Klein/Tsuboi Ryutarou (Sword Art Online)

You sighed in defeat and slammed the controller into the pillow.  You should have known better than playing video games with Ryutarou.  Inevitably, he was always better than you yet you still found yourself going round to his place to play games with him and his friends anyway.

You had been friends with Tsuboi Ryutarou for as long as you could remember.  He was the kind of goofy but reliable guy that you couldn’t not have in your life.  He had been there when you broke up with your high school sweet heart and had leant you not only a shoulder to cry on and a friend, but a place to crash until you got back on your feet.

It wasn’t until after you left the comfort of his sofa that you realised how important he was in your life and, you hated to admit it, but you had developed somewhat of a crush on him.  You hadn’t said anything to him, of course.  You didn’t want to risk your friendship over unrequited feelings, so instead you made do with being ‘one of the lad’ and playing video games with him as much as you possibly could.

This particular evening it was only you and Ryutarou around playing games and you had brought round more sake than the two of you could possibly hope to drink.  This was sort of your thing.  You did this rather than going out drinking and instead gamed and drank.  You would always declare that the more you drank the better you got but, inevitably the opposite always occurred and your chances of actually beating Ryutarou lessened as the night got underway.

“Hey, (Y/n), why don’t we make a wager?  Whoever wins the next race gives the other person whatever they want?  What do you think?”

“Great idea, Ima totally beat you, _Klein_ ,” you grinned as he poured you both another cup of sake to cement your wager with.  You both downed the bitter liquid before picking up your controllers and battling it out once again.

Needless to say, you lost the battle.  You pouted in defeat before drinking another cup of sake whilst you awaited whatever punishment Ryutarou had planned for you.

“Since you lost you have to give me whatever I want,” he reiterated, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol, “and I want a kiss.”

You stared at him for a moment, shocked at his request.  But the alcohol made you bold.  With a shrug, you leant forward and kissed him on the lips.  The kiss was innocent enough at first but, as Ryutarou’s hands made it to your waist and your arms wrapped around his neck, it intensified and it wasn’t long before the two of you had shed all of your clothes and were in his bed.

You were the first to wake the next morning and you groaned when you realised what had happened.  As silently as you could, you collected your clothes, dressed and left.  You sent him a text apologising for getting so drunk and suggesting that the two of your pretended it never happened.  He agreed but part of you, perhaps the hopeful side of you, felt that he was disappointed in your request.

Almost a month later you found yourself walking from the JR station in Akihabara towards Yodabashi Camera, your arms laden with warm drinks and food.  You could see the strange group of men that you called friends queuing up outside the department store as you neared it.  They cheered on seeing you and waved you over.

“I come bearing drinks and snacks for you crazy fools!” you declared as you started handing out the beverages.

“Aw, come on we’re not crazy.”

“I can’t believe you’re not in this queue anyway (Y/n).”

“I prefer to wait until a console is properly tried, tested and patched before I play it,” you poked your tongue out at them, “plus I couldn’t get the time off work… and its November.  I don’t want to get sick.  Are you sure you guys are warm enough sleeping out here?  I can go and get you some more blankets if you want?”

Ryutarou grinned at you and ruffled your hair affectionately.

“We’ll be fine.  Just don’t be jealous that by the time you start playing SAO the rest of us will be like fifty levels ahead of you.”

“I doubt that,” you poked your tongue out at him.  You hung out with them for the rest of the evening before taking your leave and going home to the comfort of your bed.

The following evening, you had the news on whilst you were cooking dinner.  You almost dropped the saucepan when you heard the news about how the people playing Sword Art Online were now trapped in the game.  You immediately tried to phone Ryutarou but he didn’t pick up his phone.

You turned your dinner off, grabbed the spare key he had given you and headed out to his place.  You knocked loudly several times before entering his apartment.  You fell to your knees on finding him lying on the sofa, headset on.  Shakily, you took his phone from the coffee table and, luckily knowing the unlock pin, you searched through his contacts and called his mother.

~*~

A month later, you passed out at the hospital whilst visiting Ryutarou’s bedridden form with his mother.  After a health check from the doctors, they discovered that you were pregnant.  You were horrified and planned a termination.  You knew that the pregnancy could only be a result of your drunken stand with your best friend.  As you left that evening with Ryutarou’s mother, she unexpectedly asked you a rather personal question.

“I didn’t realise you had a boyfriend, (Y/n).  I thought your mother would have told me if she knew…”

“I…uh… I don’t…”

“But you’re pregnant.”

“Yes well…” you averted her gaze, “…Ryu and I may have had a drunken one night stand…”

She stared at you, not really in surprise which actually surprised you, but there was something else in her eyes.

“Well I always thought you’d be the ideal daughter in law,” she smiled, “please will you consider keeping the baby?  I mean, Ryutarou may not ever wake up if he… if he dies in that game then…” tears were welling up in her eyes.

“…I…”

~*~

Ryutarou slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the black screen on his NerveGear.  He could hear a familiar voice talking softly beside him.  Slowly and shakily, he lifted the NerveGear from his head.  At his sudden movement he could hear the person next to him exclaim his name in excitement.  Clumsily he put the unit on the bed beside him and looked towards the sound of the voice.

“Hey mum… who’s the kid?”

~*~

Meanwhile, you were pushing past people at the train station, yelling apologies as you did so.  You tapped your IC card at the turnstile and ran through as soon as it was authorised.  You had been at work when the news had broken that Sword Art Online had been beaten and that players were starting to wake up.  You wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as you could to see if _he_ was one of them.

You ran into the hospital and through the all too familiar corridors to Ryutarou’s room and slammed the door open in your hurry to see him.  The scene before you surprised you.  Ryutarou was propped up on the bed with lots of cushions behind him and on his lap sat your sixteen month old son, Hiro.  He smiled at you tenderly as you slowly approached him, catching your breath before flinging your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

“Hey (Y/n), sorry for worrying you,” you could hear his voice, hoarse from lack of use, consoling you as you cried into his neck, “but I survived and I back now.”

You pulled away from him and gave him a stern look before planting a kiss on his lips.

“Never do that again or I won’t forgive you.”

“Mama, mama,” Hiro wriggled on Ryutarou’s lap trying to get your attention.

“Got it,” Ryutarou nodded, “now my mum said this guy is your son but you just kissed… oh…” Realisation seemed to dawn on him as he spoke.

“Yeah, your mum convinced me to keep him and I’m glad I did.  We’ve visited you every day since you got stuck in SAO so he knows his dad a bit too.”

“Woah I’m a dad huh?  That was not exactly what I expected to wake up to… actually I didn’t expect to get a kiss from the prettiest girl I know either… does that mean you might possibly want to go on a date when I get out of here?”

“Sure.  Sounds like a good place to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates... it's been manic! Anyway, this is the last of the pre-written chapters that I have! I'm working on requests at the moment so I promise they'll be up soon!
> 
> Next up is the first request Thace (Voltron) for Blue :)


	7. *REQUEST* Thace (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Blue~! 
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this, I just couldn't get it to go where I wanted it to and it's really long too but... well I figured it was worth posting anyway just for some more Thace love! I'll probably have another go at Thace again in the future though because there can never be enough Thace!
> 
> Enjoy~!

You hadn’t planned on falling in love, especially not with him, the Galran spy who you worked as an informant for.  Perhaps it was the kind look in his pupilless yellow eyes or the way he seemed to cherish life and truly want freedom for the galaxy, or perhaps it was the fact that he was the only man who had ever treated you as a woman, not as a child.  The only thing you were sure of was that you were in love with him.

You had been kidnapped from Earth by space pirates when you were sixteen.  They took you to an auction planet and you were sold to the highest bidder, luckily for you that bidder happened to be a widow from the planet Harack who spent her life buying children out of the galactic slave trade.

You lived in her mansion house for the next two years.  During that time, she taught you how to take care of yourself in the form of self-defence, and also how to eavesdrop and spy on people.  She told you that these were traits that would help you survive the Galra regime.  During this time, you were educated on the Galra Empire and the wicked deeds that they did.

Once the widow felt that you were ready to move on from her home, she gave you two choices.  She could give you a sum of money on which you could probably hitch hike your way back to Earth and, if you were lucky, the Galra would never reach Earth and you would be safe.  Or you could work as an informant for her and an organisation that she had connections with to try and stop the Galra from taking over any more planets and potentially saving Earth from their wrath.

You picked the latter.  So, your job became that of a Galran seamstress.  You spent time on and off the warships making and repairing uniforms for the soldiers.  It was the easiest way to get aboard the ships.  That was how you met him.  The tall, slim Galran spy who had infiltrated his way through Zarkon’s ranks successfully.  Thace.

At first your relationship has been purely professional, in fact, you had been somewhat scared of the tall soldier when you had first met him but, as you got to know him through your brief encounters, you started to realise that he wasn’t just another soldier, he was more than that.

Time past and you kept your feelings to yourself.  There was no way Thace could feel the same way for you as you did for him.  You knew he didn’t have a wife or anything but you imagined that he would marry a Galran lady and only once Zarkon was defeated and his job was done.

Once every few months, you and your colleagues were taken aboard Zarkon’s flagship to fit the new graduates with their uniforms and to make any urgent repairs to the uniforms of the commanders and Lord Zarkon himself (although this was the job of your boss, she didn’t like to delegate that one).

You were tired.  You had been working since the early hours and now it was nearly dusk.  You were tasked with doing the fittings and making alterations on uniforms of 4 new recruits a day whilst you were on the ship so it was long work.  You were pleased that the soldier that you were currently doing the final fitting for was the last one.  Although, that said, you then had to wait another varga for drop ins from the established soldiers for repairs before you could call it a night.

“Right, well you’re good to go,” you told the soldier in front of you as you finished tailoring the last of his uniform.

“Great,” the soldier patted down his uniform as if checking that you had done a good job but made no move to leave.

“You can go now,” you insisted, taking a seat at your work station in the corner of the room and pretending to start working on some other clothing.

“Or you can undress me again, love,” you jumped at the voice in your ear and tried to recoil away from the soldier.  You stood and swivelled out of his grasp.

“Or not.  Please leave.  I have work to do.”

“Come on, you know we’ll have a lot of fun, right?  Trust me, I’m sure you’ve been with soldiers before hm?  That’s what I’ve heard you seamstresses do.”  He moved to cut off your exit.

“Sorry, not that sort of girl.  Please leave me alone.”

The soldier grabbed your wrist just as the door to your workroom slid open.  Thace looked between you and the recruit, noticing your distress right away.  He strode into the room and pulled the recruit off you, gently holding you against his chest.  His heart beat sounded so fast but you couldn’t be sure whether this was normal or not, you hadn’t been that close to a Galran soldier before.

“This one is taken.  Hands off,” he told the recruit sternly.

“You can’t monopolise them… sir,” the recruit snapped back.

“Yes, I can.  She is my betrothed.”

You were about to protest, somewhat instinctively, when you noticed Thace giving you a hard look.  You bit your tongue and nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to him.  The recruit looked between the two of you and sighed in defeat.  He apologised to the two of you and took his leave.

Relief flooded through you and, without really thinking about what you were doing, you wrapped your arms around Thace in a grateful hug and kissed his cheek.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along when you did, Thace.  Thank you,” you stepped out of his hold and gave him a curious look when he didn’t immediately reply.  When he eventually returned your gaze, you noticed a blush lightly dusting his purple cheeks.  The next moment, Thace had pulled you back into his arms and captured your lips with his own.  Instinctively you kissed him back.  As you broke the kiss you looked up at him questioningly.  Suddenly, Thace didn’t look so sure of himself anymore.

“Are you sure that you meant to do that?” his large hand raised up to touch his cheek where you kissed him.

“Sure,” you confirmed, a slight blush dusting your cheeks as you started to feel somewhat embarrassed at your forwardness.

“Very well,” he gently took your hand in his and gently pulled you out of the room and through the corridors, determination in his stride.

Before you could work out where he was taking you, he had opened a door as brought you into a room, a room that looked to be his private chambers.  Before you could make sense of anything, his lips were on yours once more.

“W-W-what?” you breathed as you broke the kiss, looking up into the large yellow eyes of the older male.

“You seem surprised, but it was your suggestion…” Thace nuzzled against your neck and you moaned slightly as he hit a particularly sensitive part of it.

“When did I?”

“You kissed me.  On the cheek.  You want _us_.”

As his lips found yours once again the penny dropped.  Clearly a kiss on the cheek in Galran culture was not as innocent a gesture as it was in the human culture and you had unintentionally confessed your feelings to him.  Part of you wanted to tell him to slow down whilst part of you figured that it was what you wanted anyway so roll with it.  Your body decided to follow the latter.

 

~*~

You lay on your bed feeling nauseous.  You had been feeling rubbish for a little while now and you knew why.  You had noticed the slight changes in your body, as had the widow.  After a severe reprimanding from the widow, she told you that Thace needed to be contacted and the situation explained to him, after all, he was partially to blame for the child rapidly growing in your belly.

The widow sent the communication, through the normal secretive channels as she wasn’t sure how the spy would want to deal with the situation.

Your heart broke when he didn’t reply.

 

~*~

The widow looked after you during your pregnancy.  The baby grew far quicker than you had expected it to, than it would have if it was a pure human pregnancy.  The widow had her best doctors watch over you and you found yourself quickly learning more about the differences between the human and Galran races through the information the doctors gave you.  Galran pregnancies were normally 5 months long, much shorter than human ones.  The doctors said that it would be hard to tell how long the pregnancy would last but to be prepared from the 5-month mark.

The widow spent a lot of time educating you on Galra traditions related to childbirth and rearing.  You spent a large proportion of these sessions worrying and fretting about the differences between your cultures and wondered just how you would be able to raise this child and whether you would be able to do it ‘right’.

Although dangerous, at five and a half months pregnant you found yourself back on the Galra flagship.  Duty came before pregnancy.  You were once again repairing uniforms whilst giving information to the spies aboard the ship.  You were clearly pregnant now which served as both a blessing (young Galran soldiers no longer tried to hit on you) and a curse (older Galran soldiers, for whom you had been repairing uniforms for a while, asked too many probing questions).

You were packing up to leave at the end of your shift on the third day when the door to your work room opened unexpectedly and the soldier you wanted to see least in the world entered the room.  His yellow eyes looked over you intently before falling to your large belly.  You didn’t rush to say anything and waited for him to break the silence first.  Eventually Thace took a hesitant step towards you.

“I… Sorry…” he reached out towards you but seemed to decide against touching you at the last minute and his hand dropped back down to his side.

“What are you sorry for?” you questioned, mustering up the biggest smile you could.

“This,” Thace gestured towards your stomach, “and for not responding to the news… I just… I just thought it would be best… I should have thought things through better… I want you as my wife, and the child as my heir.”

“What?” this was not what you were expecting, “what the hell?  Are you serious?”  Before Thace could answer you, you felt a sharp pain in your stomach and your waters broke.

Immediately, Thace was at your side and had lifted you up in his arms.  He headed out of your work room and down the corridor towards the medical wing.  Once there, and once the medical staff realised what was happening, you were handed over to them and Thace was escorted from the room.

“No!  I want him here!” you yelled, reaching out for him.

“It’s not the Galran way,” the doctor told you, “why would he want to be here for this?”

“Because he should want to be here when his bloody child is born,” you growled as the pain of your labour intensified.

The medics looked at each other before the senior one hesitantly nodded and indicated for his associate to go and get Thace.  He returned a few minutes later, Thace at his heels.  Both he and the medic looked at you, almost like they were waiting for you to explain.

“Get over here and hold my hand.”

~*~

Less than twenty-four hours after the birth of your child, a healthy baby girl who was very Galra like in appearance apart from her eyes which were the same colour as yours but with a yellow sclera, you and Thace were married.  It wasn’t a ceremony like you would have had on earth, it was much more like a business contract, but apparently it was necessary for the sake of your child.  Thace was granted a short amount of leave and you both left the ship, returning to Harack.

As a wedding present, the widow gifted you a small chalet that was set in the expansive ground of her estate in which you could bring up the child.  It was agreed that you would continue with your work, both as a spy and as a seamstress so that you would be able to see your husband more frequently than if you were to wait for him to be granted the tiny amount of leave that the Galra soldiers were given a year.

You both had to adjust, there were things that differed between your cultures.  In many ways, Thace wanted you to remain a housewife, safe from the empire, but you did not want to be the quiet little housewife he had envisaged and you had both argued about this until Thace eventually relented and allowed you to continue with your work.

Your second child was four months old when he last saw his father.  You were working on the flagship doing the usual quarterly uniform repairs and your children had been allowed to accompany you since Thace was yet to meet his son due to his recent promotion.

You were halfway through work, preparing to break for lunch, when Thace entered the room looking worried.  He scooped up your toddler daughter from where she was playing and told you to get your son.  He then escorted you to the landing bay where you noticed that all other non-essential personnel were gathered.  You looked up at him questioningly.

“It has been decided that an attack from Voltron could occur at any time so all non-essential are been removed from the ships in preparation for combat,” there was something in his eyes that told you to worry, that there was something else going on which was causing your husband more concern than the impending ‘threat’ of Voltron, “go home and stay there.  You three will be safe with the widow.”

He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed you passionately before escorting you onto the awaiting vessel.

You wouldn’t hear from him again.

The widow told you not to lose hope, but her eyes gave away her true thoughts on the matter.

It would be half a year before an envoy from the Blade of Mamora came to tell you of your husband’s fate.

It would be another month before you could tell your daughter that she would never see her father again.

You would spend the rest of your life telling your children, and your grandchildren, that their father was a war hero who sacrificed his life to help save the universe.

 


	8. *REQUEST* Bertolt Hoover (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of two requests for ReotheLeo ... Bertolt Hoover... Urgh I'm not sure that it really combats the current angst in the fandom at the moment though DX and its really long... like it was hard to stop! It could have totally turned into a chaptered fic! I had some many Bertolt feels whilst writing this T_T
> 
> Word of warning, definitely some spoilers in this one but couldn't really write this without them so you have been warned.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I found them taking shelter in our chicken coup during a snowstorm five years ago.  I didn’t know them before that and they never told me anything incriminating during that time,” you somehow managed to keep your voice steady even as the two people sat in front of your, the short corporal and the taller scientist/commander eyed you suspiciously.  It wasn’t a story that you particularly wanted to tell but you knew you no longer hand a choice in the matter.  You took a deep breath before continuing…

~*~

You worked under your father as a horse trainer employed by the Survey Corps.  You had been horse riding for a long as you could remember and, at the young age of ten you had started to work at the stables as a Groom.  Your father was an expert horse trainer and had taught you everything you knew about horses so you quickly progressed and started helping him with training young stock.

After the fall of Shiganshima and Wall Maria in 845 you work had become much more intensive as more horses were required for expeditions beyond Wall Rose.  It was during the first winter after Wall Maria’s fall that you happened upon two lost-looking boys sheltering miserably in the chicken coup of your small family cottage.

You had shrugged and fed the chickens whilst the two boys had looked at you suspiciously.  Once you had finished your chore, you turned to them and invited them into your home.  It was cold and snowing so you had doubted that they would survive outside overnight.

Your mother had immediately warmed them up with her winter broth whilst your father had looked out some clothes that might fit them and laid out two extra beds in your small bedroom for them.  They said that they were orphans from Shiganshima and that their names were Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

The two waifs lived with you until 847 when they decided to join the Training Corps.  By this time, you had become good friends with the two of them and felt that the three of you had a strong, unbreakable bond.  You continued with your horse training work although you still got to see your friends from time to time, although generally it was as their horse riding instructor rather than for a social visit.

It was during this time that your favourite broodmare went into foal.  It was the grooms’ duty to stay with the mare until she had successfully birthed the foal however you wanted to be with her instead.  You allowed the groom to stay by her side for the early hours of her pregnancy whilst you, with permission, headed to the training corps mess hall to grab some dinner.

On seeing you looking around for somewhere to sit, Reiner shouted at you and waved for you to come and join him, Bertolt and a couple of others at their table where they introduced you to some of their peers.  You were pleased to see that the two were getting on and making new friends within the training corps.

Reiner and the two boys who were eating with him and Bertolt went to get drinks partway through the meal, leaving you alone with your old friend.

“Are you okay?” Bertolt asked quietly once it was just the two of you at the table, “you don’t usually stay on site.”

You smiled at his concern and explained the situation to him.  He accepted the information and told you not to overwork yourself before the others returned.  Once you had finished your meal, you bid the trainees goodnight and headed back to the stables to relieve the groom and watch over the mare.

Although the mare didn’t seem to be too distressed during her labour, you had a feeling that she it wasn’t going to be a quick one so you grabbed a nearby rug and settled down in the corner of the foaling box and waited.

The hours drew late and the night air grew cold and you started to wish that you had been a little more prepared with a warm jacket as you drew your arms around yourself more tightly.  The mare was making progress but you still reckoned it’d be at least another hour until you saw the literal fruits of her labour.  Unexpectedly, you heard someone clearing their throat from the stall door.  You looked up and, in the dark, you could just about make out a familiar figure.

“Bert?  What are you doing here?” you asked in a hushed whisper.  The trainees were not allowed out after hours and Bertolt wasn’t one to break the rules like that, unless guided by Reiner of course.

“I was worried about you.  It’s cold tonight.  Can I come in?”

You stood and walked over to the door, leaning over to unbolt the latches whilst keeping an eye on the pacing mare behind you.  He tentatively entered the stable and you realised that he was carrying a blanket and flash with two cups.  You directed him over to your corner of the stall and sat back down on the rug, indicating for him to do the same.

He squeezed onto the rug next to you and draped the blanket that he had brought with him around both of your shoulders before pouring you both a warm drink.  You thanked him as you took the drink, savouring the warm feeling flowing through your frozen fingers.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” he scolded you playfully, “you could have frozen half to death out here.”

You chuckled slightly, realising that he had thrown back at you the words that you had used to convince them to take shelter in your home.

“What would I do without you then hm?  How would I survive without my knight in training corps uniform?”

It was too dark for you to see the blush that dusted Bertolt’s cheeks.  Whether you meant it seriously or in jest, he liked the idea of being a knight in your eyes.  You chatted quietly before you started to feel quite drowsy…

You awoke to a loud grumble from the broodmare as she lay down in the final stages of her labour.  You awoke to find your head resting on Bertolt’s shoulder and his head atop yours.  The mare was facing away from you so you were in a position to see the entire birthing process from where you were sat.  You could see that the foal was well on its way into the world.

“Bertolt wake up.  You’ve gotta see this,” you put your hand on his leg and gently shook him.  He didn’t respond immediately so you pulled your head away from his shoulder, allowing his head to drop suddenly.  That woke him up.

He quickly realised what you wanted him to see and it was only a few short minutes before the foal successfully awoke into the world.  The mare was quickly whickering at it and licking it clean whilst the two of you watched on huddled together from under the blanket.  You grinned at each other and, for the first time in your life, you felt your heartbeat speed up at the sight of Bertolt’s genuine, handsome smile.

~*~Year 850~*~

You had decided to join Bertolt and Reiner on the night of their graduation. You were so proud of the two of them graduating in the top ten.  Due to your work with the horses, you had been able to keep close tabs on the pair of them during their training, although you had found that your relationship with Reiner had grown more distant as he made new friends whilst your relationship with Bertolt had grown closer.

The evening the two of you spent with the broodmare turned into one of many late nights snuggled together waiting for mares to foal.  You had grown to realise that your feelings were more than platonic for the tall male and you sometimes wondered if those feelings you had may be reciprocated – when it was just the two of you he wasn’t afraid to wrap an arm around you to help keep you warm and he almost always fell asleep with his head on top of yours.

You were sat next to Bertolt in the mess hall, somewhat trying to ignore the ruckus going on around you – some brown haired kid and horse faced guy were arguing -  when he told you that he planned on joining the military police.  You told him that you were happy for him, even though you knew it meant that you wouldn’t see each other so often.

As the evening drew on you decided it was time to take your leave.  Bertolt walked you out to your horse.  He stood in silence, holding the beast’s head whilst you saddled her up.  You got the feeling that he wanted to say something to you but that he was struggling to find the right words to say.

“Y-You’re not going into Trost tomorrow, are you?” he eventually asked you.  You shook your head.

“No.  It’s next week that I usually go and visit my aunt and her family.  Why?”

“No reason…” he sounded relieved at that information, so relieved that you had to raise an eyebrow, “I-I… it would be embarrassing… we’re working on the walls… in Trost… tomorrow for the first time…”

You giggled.  You understood what he was saying but you found his bashful and embarrassed way of saying it to be just too cute.

“Well get a good night’s rest then, Bert,” you told him and, feeling a little bold, you lent up and gently kissed his cheek.  You quickly turned and mounted your horse, urging her on into the night before Bertolt could comprehend what had just happened.

~*~

You were almost sick the next day when you heard about the titans in Trost.  You first concern was for Bertolt.  He was still inexperienced and he would suddenly be being thrown in to facing _real_ titans.  In all honesty, you weren’t sure how he would fair.  Your father picked up on your feelings and pulled you aside, insisting on you pulling yourself together and continuing your work with the horses.  He told you it was almost more important that the survey corps had good horses available if there was the possibility of losing Trost.

Later that day, your father came and informed you that Trost has been secured and the newly graduated trainees had come home.  He gave you permission to go over and offer help in any way that you could.  It was mayhem when you arrived.  You were immediately asked to assist with bandaging wounds since you had some experience of this sort of thing with the horses.

You treated many civilians, refugees from Trost, most of which you could save but some of which you could only make comfortable until their wounds got the better of them.  You had just closed the eyes of a young boy who had lots both his legs to the titans and hadn’t survived his injuries when the door burst open and you found yourself being pulled against a familiar smelling chest.  Your shoulders started to shake and tears split from your eyes.

“I was so scared…” you sobbed into his chest as he gently stroked your hair.

“Sorry for worrying you…” he whispered as he laid his head atop of yours.

You returned to your duties after the brief encounter until you were told to go and rest by one of the nursing staff.  You had been given a private room to use and planned on heading there for a bit of shut eye before helping out again in the morning.

You were surprised to find Bertolt sat in the corridor outside of the makeshift medical room.  He looked up at you and gave you a weak smile before insisting on walking your back to your borrowed room.

He surprised you when he followed you into the room and even more when your back pressed against the wall and his lips locked tightly with yours.  It didn’t take much persuading for you to kiss him back and in a mixture of heated passion and fear after the terror of Trost, you two spent the night together.

~*~

“I’m what?” you asked the doctor as he diagnosed your symptoms.

“You’re pregnant Miss (L/n).  Not long, I’d say no more than six weeks.  Maybe less.”

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, making you look a bit like a fish, as you processed the information.  The timing of this news couldn’t have come at a worse time.  Literally that morning the Survey Corps had headed out on an expedition.  It would be nightfall at the earliest before you found out even _if_ Bertolt would return.

The one night you had spent together had led to several other secret rendezvous in which you had both snuck out after dark to spend time together.  No one else knew about your encounters, well you were pretty sure they didn’t.  You hadn’t told anyone.  You knew your parents would want you and Bertolt do ‘do the right thing’ but you couldn’t guarantee that he would want that.  On the other side of it, medical procedures cost money and you certainly didn’t have enough money to pay for a decent surgeon which meant more risk of not surviving any procedure.  You didn’t want to risk your life like that.  You figured one way or another you’d have to come clean about your romantic encounters with the lanky boy and, with or without his support, raise the child the best you could.

~*~

You stood in the crowds waiting for the Survey Corps to return and you were so relieved to see Bertolt among them.  You did your duty of meeting and taking horses from the exhausted soldiers and returning them to the stables where the grooms were waiting to wash them down and check them over for injuries.

You were the one to take the horses from both Reiner and Bertolt.  Bertolt surprised you when he insisted on following you back to the stables.  You handed the horses over to a subordinate and led Bertolt into one of the stables round the back so that the two of you would be alone.  His hand was clammy as it held yours, or perhaps yours was clammy holding his, you couldn’t be completely sure since you knew you were nervous of what you had to tell him.

As soon as the two of you were alone, he pulled you into his chest and buried his head in your shoulder.  You tenderly wrapped your arms around his back and held him as he started to sob.  You realised then that what he had seen and experiences on the other side of the wall had clearly traumatised him.  You understood that this was not the time to tell him about your pregnancy, that he just needed you to comfort him for now.  You’d tell him next time you had some alone time together.

What you didn’t realise was that you would never see him again.

~*~

“Are you sure that you don’t know anything further?” your bespectacled superior questioned, keeping their face impassive.  You noticed that the corporal’s expression had returned to its normal, neutral one.

“Yes, I’m sure,” tears started to fill your eyes, “I know you may not be able to understand this but the Survey Corps are not the only ones to have been betrayed.  I-I-I… not only do I have to mourn the loss of the man I love, but I am also mourning the fact that I never knew him to begin with.”

The look in the eyes of your superior told you in no explicit terms that they felt for you, perhaps even wanted to comfort you, but their investigation took top priority.

“Please, let me return to my home.  I am no traitor, I have always served and will continue to do so if you will allow me to but please do not tar my child with the same brush as that of the father who he will never meet,” you rubbed your growing stomach.

The brunette before you nodded their head, allowing you to leave the room.  You rose to your feet quickly and left the room, closing the door behind you.  Once you were alone in the corridor, you took a moment to catch your breath, leaning against a nearby wall to do so.  A sob wracked your body and you fell to your knees, shedding the many tears for the man you had loved and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Reiner Braun or Suoh Tamaki (depending which I finish first!!)


	9. *REQUEST* Reiner Braun (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second request for ReotheLeo. Much more lighthearted than Bertl's chapter...! It's another long one but it's they're slowly getting shorter again!!
> 
> Spoilers from the outset, potentially unrealistic situations but I'm still pretty pleased with the outcome.
> 
> Enjoy~!

You had known Reiner Braun all your life.  You grew up with him in Liberio and joined the Marley Military with him too.  You considered him one of your closest friends and allies, and it saddened you when he was selected as a successor for one of the nine titans and you were not since you knew it meant that your time together was coming to an end.

It almost broke your heart when Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Marcel were sent to Paradis.  You broke all protocol that day and made sure to be waiting for them on their departure.

“Reiner,” you yelled to get his attention.  The twelve-year-old boy turned around and spotted you almost immediately, calling your name in surprise.  Marcel gave him a quick pat on the back and whispered something in his ear before he, Bertolt and Annie continued leaving Reiner to speak with you.  You stood staring at each other for a moment before he spoke.

“I need to go, (y/n)…”

“Come back,” you said it barely above a whisper, “promise me that you’ll come back.”

The taller boy grinned at you and gave you a quick hug.

“You know I will.”

He was gone before you realised that he didn’t promise.

**Year 850**

Reiner stood in the meeting room after his debriefing.  He couldn’t say he was glad to be home, above all else it felt strange.  Everyone had changed, life had moved on without him or his comrades and he realised that it was going to take some time to readjust to his surroundings once again.

He was currently under the supervision of Porco Galliard, who clearly still didn’t like him.  Reiner wasn’t completely sure what he was waiting for until the door opened.  His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the beautiful young woman who entered the room.

You took in the sight before you as you entered the room.  The tall, blonde and oh so broad man that stood in front of you.  In his features, you could still see the boy that you once knew but nothing prepared you for him becoming the handsome, godly creature that stood before you now.  You mentally kicked yourself at your reaction and took a deep breath before giving him the biggest, brightest smile you could.

“Welcome home, Reiner.”

“(y/n)?  That really you?”

Porco rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving you alone with your old friend.  Once it was just the two of you, you told him to take a seat and the two of you chatted, exchanging pleasantries at first before delving deeper into what the two of you had been doing for the last five years.

You could tell from the way he spoke that Reiner was very torn about the mission, about the people he had met on Paradis, and that he was the only one of the original expedition to return.  You didn’t push him for details but it didn’t go unnoticed.  Eventually you decided it was time for him to get some rest so you escorted him to the room that was to be his which was conveniently placed opposite yours.

~*~

“He is clearly suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress and I suspect he may also be suffering from dissociative identity disorder.  It probably developed as a coping mechanism whilst he was on Paradis, after all he was only a child at the time.  There is only so much the mind of a child can take,” you told the room, the room filled with your superiors.  You may not have been much of a fighter but it turned out to had a good head for psychoanalysing and had ended up joining the military psychotherapy and counselling unit.

“What do you suggest?”

“I would advise therapy sessions with someone that he can trust.  He will need to overcome any demons in his head before he can fully move forward but he’ll need to trust his therapist fully if he is going to disclose his deepest thoughts to them.”

“Well that’s the perfect job for you (Y/n),” Porco spoke up from the crowd, “you and he were close when you were small.  I’m sure you won’t mind getting into his head anyway.”

You sighed.  You figured Porco would make some comment about your close relationship with Reiner.  The man had been trying to court you for a year and you had not been accepting his advances.  He had always assumed it was because of Reiner, not that Reiner could do anything right in his eyes.

“Usually, I would disagree with you.  It would be better for someone who had no preconceived ideas of a person to work with them.  However, in this instance, we need to get results quite quickly so perhaps it would be best for someone who knows him to work with him.  I will leave that decision up to the commanders of course.”

~*~

You entered the small, quite intimate treatment room that was also your office.  In the back corner, separated by a wicker screen, was your work desk.  The rest of the room was laid out much more casually with an old sofa, two chairs and a coffee table.  Against the far wall was a refreshments table.  Sat on the sofa was your client.  He hadn’t turned around on your entry and you hadn’t announced your arrival yet.

You placed the papers that you were carrying down on your desk and made you way round to sit next to Reiner on the sofa.

“(Y/n)… why are you here?” he asked with surprise when he noticed you.  Without thinking about what he was doing, he had reached out and taken hold of your hands in his much larger ones.  You could feel the slight tremble behind them, showing his trepidation at this therapy session.

“Do you know why you’re here, Reiner?” you asked softly.

“They want me to have therapy or something.  They think I’ve got PTSD.  But I’m okay.  I don’t need any of this crap.”

You gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Well my job within the Marley Military compromises of counselling and therapy.  They have asked me to work with you.”  His eyes widened at your statement and he withdrew his hands quickly, “I have to write a progress report before they’ll sign you off as combat ready however I only have to state you progress in that report.  Anything you say in this room will be between us and us only.  That I promise you, Reiner.”  He turned away from you.  You knew he felt betrayed by this so you added, “whether this is my job or as friends, I want to be your confidant, Reiner.  I’ve missed you so much since you’ve been gone, you don’t understand how happy I am to have you ba--.”

You never finished your sentence as Reiner had lunged at you, wrapping his well-muscled arms around your waist and resting his head on your bosom.  You could feel him shaking, sobbing, as you gently caressed his hair and rubbed his back.

~*~

Reiner started to open up to you after your first session together.  However, it didn’t stop there.  Any limited free time that the two of you had was usually spent together, much like when you were children.  He wasn’t the same as he was as a child, even you had to agree with Porco’s comments about how he was more like Marcel although you’d never say it out loud, but you didn’t dislike who he had become.

You found that less men tried to court you now you were hanging around with the buff armoured titan, even Porco seemed to have realised that there was no point pursuing you anymore.  That said, one evening, over a few to many drinks, another soldier decided to hit on you, publicly, obviously and inappropriately.  You intimidating companion just so happened to have gone to the restroom when your assailant approached you and hit on you.  He returned just in time to see the guy grab your wrist and try and force you into his arms.

Reiner was immediately at your side and grabbed the man’s wrist, squeezing it tighter and tighter until he let go of you.  Arm wrapped around your shoulder, he escorted you from the bar and back to your room at the barracks.  Before you could unlock the door to your room, Reiner had turned you around and latched his lips to yours in a desperate kiss.  You of course reciprocated and you ended up spending the night together.

It was probably the most foolish idea of your professional life, having a relationship with a client but you were addicted to the man and that one night multiplied into many nights, until eventually you shared a bed every night.  Neither of you spoke of it to anyone in fear of the ramifications of your actions.  You were pleased when you were eventually able to confirm that Reiner’s recovery had made enough progress for him to be combat ready and you could return to just being friends/lovers.

~*~

The nurse conducting your quarterly health check frowned and asked you to step on the scales once again.  She then got out a tape measure and retook your measurements.

“Is something wrong?”

“Well you’ve put on nearly two and a half kilos since your last weigh in and your measurements are larger around the waist and chest but nowhere else.  Can I ask, are you sexually active?”

Your cheeks heated up at this statement, at the embarrassment of such a question and you could only manage a light nod in response.  The nurse turned away from you and grabbed the stethoscope from her desk.  She held it to your stomach and moved it around a few times before standing up and leaving the room.  She returned soon after with a doctor in tow who also listened to your stomach.  He made a noise of agreement as he put the stethoscope back around his neck and he looked up at you with a stern expression.

“Captain (Y/n), you’re pregnant.  Probably coming to the end of your first trimester.  Have you not experienced any sickness or missed periods?”

“Nope, no sickness.  I guess I missed my last period but I miss them from time to time when I’m under a lot of stress so I didn’t think much of it.”

“I will have to inform the higher ups,” The doctor shook his head.

You cringed but knew there was nothing you could do about it.

~*~

Reiner ran through the halls trying to find you.  Pieck had mentioned in passing that you were about to have a disciplinary meeting and potentially lose your job.  Reiner wanted to stand by your side and tell them that they couldn’t fire you, you were too good to lose.  He burst through the doors to find you stood in the centre of the room, higher ups in seats around you.

“Perfect timing, Reiner Braun,” one spoke, “since you spend a lot of time with (Y/n) (L/n) perhaps you can shed some light on who could have made her pregnant.  It seems her tongue is tied.”

Reiner’s eyes widened at this information.  He looked over at you and saw the pleading in your eyes.  He realised that you weren’t saying to protect him.  He wasn’t stupid, there wasn’t any possible way that the baby could be anyone’s but his.  He wondered how long you had known, how long you had been keeping it from him, protecting him from any backlash. 

He didn’t want you to go through this alone but at the same time he couldn’t see himself having a family, pretending that everything’s okay.  He was too broken, to disillusioned to believe that he could be a family man.  But the thought of losing you, not seeing you again, losing his confidant, the only person in the Marley Military who knew everything, understood everything and accepted him.  How could he let you go?

“I’m sorry I…” Reiner looked at you once more before continuing.

 

**Year 852**

You awoke abruptly in the night to silence.  Complete and utter silence.  Silence was not something that your nights were filled with one way or another.  Suspicious, you climbed out of bed and headed into the room of your twins, Marcel and Bertolt.  Their room wasn’t huge, you couldn’t afford a big house but there was enough room for two cribs with a rocking chair placed in between them.  In the dark, you could make out the shape of a figure sat in the chair, apparently a twin in each arm.  You slowly approached them and noticed that all three of them seemed to be soundly sleeping.

Gently you picked up Marcel and placed him back in his crib, a quick kiss to the forehead before doing the same with Bertolt.  Before you could turn around, strong arms wrap around your waist, large hands adorned with a ring that matched the one you wore and a stubbly cheek rested against yours.

“Another nightmare?” you asked.  He hummed in response.

“I thought if I couldn’t sleep then I’d at least let you get some rest.  Can’t have Mrs Braun too overworked.”

You chuckled and turned to face your husband and kissed him gently.

“Come back to bed with me, Reiner.  I’m sure I can keep those nightmares away.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ you can,” he agreed, allowing you to lead him by the hand back to your shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Lance McClain.


	10. *REQUEST* Suoh Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for PatchworkOnMySkin. I hope it came out okay :)

You were six when you met Rene for the first time.  You had been invited to a fancy party at his family chateau.  His mother’s family were good friends with yours and, since it was an afternoon party, this was the first party that you were invited to attend.

Your parents left you in an extravagant play area, watched over by several members of the de Grantaine staff.  That was where you met Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine for the first time.  He was younger than you, and a bit of a cry-baby, but you liked the kid.

After your initial meeting, you ended up taking on the ‘big sister’ role for him at all social gatherings that the two of you were made to attend.  When he started school, you waited for him at the school gates and made sure he got to class okay, although you soon realised that he made friends very easily and didn’t necessarily need such overbearing support.

As you grew, the two of you stayed firm friends and even kept in touch after he went to Japan via email and video calling.  You spent a lot of time listening to his stories about his new friends in Japan and, especially about a commoner student that he had taken under his wing.

When you were eighteen, you were reunited with Rene, now using the name Tamaki, when his school took a fieldtrip to France.  It was then that you realised that he had grown up into a very attractive seventeen-year-old boy and that you could no longer call your feelings for him platonic.  It broke your heart when he and his school friends left.  You knew, from the way he talked, that he had feelings for the commoner girl, that the love you had come to feel for him was unrequited.  After that realisation dawned on you, you let the relationship fade and eventually lost contact with him.

~*~

Seven years later, you found yourself in Tokyo to celebrate the engagement of your younger brother and Renge Hoshakuji.  Your fiancé, a high-flying, aristocratic Frenchman, was unable to take the time away from his work to come to the engagement party so you were there alone.  It wasn’t a marriage of love, it was something that your father had arranged but he wasn’t an unattractive man and you found his company quite pleasant so you figured it was worth agreeing to it.

You were stood with some of your old school friends who had also made the trip for the party in the next to the bar in the private venue when you saw the one person that you had been dreading to see.  He was stood over on the other side of the bar with his bespectacled friend that you had met when they had been in Paris seven years ago.  Once you had clocked him, you refused to let yourself look at him and continued to catch up with your girl friends whom you hadn’t seen in a while.

Apparently, however, the blonde noticed you and was soon dragging his friend over to see you.  You felt that you should have been more surprised when he pulled you into his arms in an overzealous hug but then again this was Tamaki.  The gold ring adorning the third finger on his left hand didn’t go unnoticed by you and you felt a deep sadness in your heart knowing that your lives had turned out so differently to how you had hoped that they would.

Being stood at the bar meant that it was easy to keep your glass full whilst you chatted with your old friend.  Of course, this meant that you were getting steadily more and more drunk as the evening progressed.  What you didn’t realise at first was that Tamaki was, more or less, matching you drink for drink.  His companion had long left the two of you to chat, probably off networking with some of the European attendees at the event.

Eventually, you decided it was time to leave.  You figured the fresh air would help you sober up and you wouldn’t be too hanging for the flight home tomorrow.  You weren’t expecting Tamaki to offer to escort you back to your hotel and you wouldn’t have accepted his offer if your brother hadn’t overheard and thanked the blonde for his chivalry.

Of course, Tamaki had a limo take you back to your hotel and, the gentleman that he was, he insisted on escorting you up to your room.  You weren’t really sure who instigated it but almost as soon as the door closed the two of you were passionately making out against it.  At some point, you made your way to the bed and the two of you spent a passionate, drunken night together.

When you awoke the next morning, Tamaki had already gone.  You found a note on your dressing table, an apology and words that told you what could have been.  Part of you felt disgusted at yourself for being unfaithful, for letting Tamaki be unfaithful, but the other part of you found it as closure, that your feelings for the man had not been completely one sided and that perhaps if you had acted then the night you had just had could have been one of many.

It would be a few months later before you found out that you were pregnant.  Your fiancé asked no questions, after all, it _could_ have been his but he did bring your wedding date forward so that your child was not born out of wedlock.  Unsurprisingly, the Suoh family were unable to make it to your wedding, although they sent you lavish gifts in a way of apology.

Your daughter would be six months old when she would meet her father.  If one looked closely enough, there were hints to her mixed heritage and, you knew that her big blue eyes were his.  The irony was that everyone thought she looked like your now husband and her eyes were his.  You were happy to keep up the lie.  You didn’t want to cause any pain to your husband or Tamaki’s wife.

It was your brother’s wedding when you were reunited.  Renge had insisted on marrying in Japan so there was little excuse for the Suoh’s to not attend this wedding.  Renge, probably out of politeness and respect, had asked you to be her Matron of Honour and you were clad in the incredibly ornate and beautiful, but very heavy, gown that she had picked out for you.  You had lost your baby belly quite quickly, thank goodness for personal trainers, and the dress complimented your figure perfectly.

You performed your duties whilst avoiding looking at the crowd.  You knew that your eyes would immediately search out the wrong man’s and you had appearances to keep up.  After the ceremony, you disappeared off for a while to feed your daughter (you had brought along your personal maid to help).  Just was you were walking back towards the grand ballroom in which the reception was to take place, you noticed Tamaki apparently waiting for you in the corridor.  You looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, avoiding eye contact, “for not being able to attend your wedding but being here for your brothers…”

“It’s quite alright.  I _have_ to travel halfway around the world for my brother.  You are not expected to travel so far for a friendship that died long ago.”

He looked shocked, almost devastated, at your words and made to interject but you stopped him.

“We can’t be friends anymore even if we wanted to.  It’s not fair on anyone.”  Your maid, who had been changing your daughter, made the perfect appearance at this time, handing the small child to you before hastily making her exit.

Big blue eyes looked up and met matching ones.  Tamaki’s gasp was audible and he stuttered several sentences that were pretty much incoherent as he put two and two together.  You giggled at the mess in front of you.

“You understand now?” you questioned once he had pulled himself together.  He nodded, apparently unable to speak, “no one knows the truth apart from you and I, and I think it’d be best to keep it that way.”

“I’m… sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.  I’ve got this little cutie to entertain me for the next eighteen years or more, and you have your children too.  Just remember, our main family chateau is not far from Paris.  If you’re ever in France for business then you’re welcome to visit.  That might sound like a contradiction to what I said before but I wasn’t planning on telling you about here to be honest so now you know, maybe you’ll want to see her.  Who knows.”

You decided to end the conversation there and excused yourself, leaving the confused man in the corridor to sort himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Lance :)


	11. *REQUEST* Lance McClain (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for suddenApostasy. I'm not 100% happy with this one but I couldn't work out how to change it without completely reworking it so this'll do for now!

It had been a long time since you had seen a human.  The last human that you had seen was probably your father as he was dragged off to the arena to fight.  You were only twelve back then.  You couldn’t remember much about Earth any more.  At some point, your family had been abducted and, one by one, you were all split up and now you were alone.  Well, alone except from the alien family that you had made of Galra escapees whom you lived on a small refugee colony with.

You sat in the bar one evening with your friends after a long day working the land to try and get the few crops you had to grow when you noticed a group of strangers seated in the bar not too far from you.  They seemed to be enjoying the food that they were eating and drinks that they were drinking.  You smiled, your father had been a brewer back on Earth and you still had his journals.  He always kept seeds on him, seeds he had collected or intended to plant, so when you had escaped and found a planet to settle on, you had grown hops and wheat and introduced your fellow refugees to the delightful taste of beer.

You quietly drank your beverage with your companions, not interested in the newcomers apart from knowing that they were enjoying your father’s signature beer.  You chatted with your friends casually whilst you drank, thankful for some down time.  Unexpectedly, you felt a tap on your shoulder.  You turned around and came face to face with a tanned skinned, human male.  At least, he looked pretty damned human to you, though it was a long time since you had seen a human, but still if he was what men on Earth looked like then you were really missing out, he was attractive.  Dark brown eyes and hair, chiselled features, you felt your cheeks flushing just from looking at him.

“Hey, I think you’re purr-fect.  Fancy a drink?”

“W-w-w-what?!” you blushed bright red.  You had been hit on before, of course, but not quite so blatantly and never by a human.

“A drink, you and me?”

Your companions were laughing at your awkwardness and the next minute they had pushed you out of your seat and into the human male in front of you, sending both of you to the floor.  You quickly apologised and jumped to your feet, offering the human a hand to get up.  He accepted it but insisted that you now join him for a drink, feeling guilty for knocking him over, you didn’t feel that you could refuse.

You abandoned your companions and sat with the boy at the bar.  He ordered you both a glass of your father’s special ale and you thanked him politely.  You drink together in an awkward silence for a while before you get the guts to question him.

“Are you… a, um, human?  From, um, Earth?”

“Sure am.  Wait, are you from Earth too?”  You nodded shyly.

“Although it’s been a long time since I’ve seen it…”

“Want to come with us and go home?  We’re heading back to Earth soon so, y’no, you could come with us.”

“I don’t even know you’re name,” you chuckled lightly.

“Lance McClain, at your service,” he introduced himself, kissing the back of your hand in a flirty fashion.  Once you had finished giggling, you told him your name also and gave him your story, how you ended up out here and why the ale tasted like home.

~*~

The first thing you noticed when your consciousness returned to you was that your head was pounding.  It took you several moments to remember why it was hurting.  You had drunk, a lot, of ale with the human man, Lance, in the bar the night before, way more than you usually drank and it really hadn’t agreed with you much.  The next thing your realised was that you were huddled up against something warm, in fact you realised that there was a warm limb wrapped around your waist.  It was then that you realised that you were naked.

Your eyes shot open at this realisation and you almost leapt out of the bed.  Your heart was racing in your chest as you slowly calmed your breaths and gently rolled over to find out who you were sharing your bed with.  Your (y/c) eyes met with dark blue eyes that appeared to be observing you carefully.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, as if worried about scaring you away.  You greeted him similarly and the two of you stared at each other in silence for several minutes before you averted your eyes and excused yourself to shower.

Once you were up and dressed, you made breakfast for yourself and for Lance.  He joined you at the table and spoke to you as if the night before hadn’t happened, although you had remembered enough to know that it had.  After breakfast, he made to leave although he hesitated as he reached the door.

“Come back to Earth with me?” he asked, “if you hate it then I’ll bring you back here.  I promise.”

It took you a moment to make a decision, but you found yourself nodding and smiling at the infectious grin that spread across his face at your reaction.

~*~

For various reasons, it took almost six months for the Altean Spaceship to return you and the paladins of Voltron to Earth.  Allura had insisted that you all have a health check before you entered the planet’s atmosphere to ensure that none of you were carrying any alien illnesses that could be detrimental to the untraveled humans of your planet and you were currently sat in a scanner with only Allura and Coran for company.  The two of them seemed to be peering over the data from your scan curiously, muttering amongst themselves whilst you stood awkwardly waiting to hear the outcome.

Eventually, Allura approached you.

“Um, (Y/n)… did you, well, did you realise that you’re about six months pregnant?”

You blanched and shook your head.  You had no idea that you were pregnant at all.  You had shown no signs and your menstruations had continued so there was no reason for you to know.  Except, well perhaps you should have been more careful that one night.

“Um…” Allura seemed to realise that this was a very sensitive subject, “the father?”

Your cheeks heated up and you stepped off the scanner before sprinting out of the room, hearing the concerned cries of the Alteans coming after you, calling for you to be careful in your state.

You ran until you reach the hangar in which the small pods were kept.  You weren’t much of a pilot but you figured that you could probably use one to get you away from the paladins, away from Lance.  You stepped into the hangar and approached the nearest pod.

You were about to enter the pod when the doors to the hangar opened.  You stopped in your tracked and held your breath, wondering who it was and whether or not they would notice you.  Slow steps entered the room, it was Keith and he had seen you.

“Hey (Y/n), please be careful… Allura told us about your…” his eyes fell to your belly, “Allura has everyone looking for you.  She’s worried about you heading off on your own at the moment…”

“I need to get away from here…”

“Why?  You need to take care of yourself, of the baby.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“What do you mean?  You won’t be a burden and on Earth you can get proper health care rather than running off with no plan.”

“Keith, you don’t understand at all, do you?  He’s never told any of you, has he?”

“What are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about me,” a voice spoke from behind Keith.  Said male turned around and your eyes darted to the hangar entrance where Lance was stood, sweat clearly visible on his brow.

The penny seemed to drop for Keith and he looked between you and Lance for a few moments, his mouth hung open in shock and realisation.  Once it had sunk in properly, he quickly made an excuse to leave the room and made a hasty getaway.  Once he had gone, you turned back to the pod and started climbing into it.

“Please don’t go,” he spoke so quietly that you hardly heard him but when you realised what he had said, your head shot up and your eyes flew back to him.  He was looking up at you with large, serious eyes, an expression on his face that you hadn’t come to associate with Lance McClain.

“I… this baby, I can’t get rid of it at this point… I don’t want to tie a weight around your neck.  You have family to return to… I don’t even know if I have any family left so it doesn’t matter so much to me.  I’ll only get in the way.”

“I don’t want you to go.  You won’t be in the way.  My family will welcome you with open, probably slightly overpowering, arms.  They’ll adore you, I mean _I adore_ you so how couldn’t they?”

“You what?”

“I adore you.  There, I said it.”

“You’ve not mentioned this since that night…”

“I didn’t want to scare you off…  I’ve tried to kind of subtly flirt, y’no?  But I was worried that you didn’t like me, that you’d run away if I came on to you too strong.  But I do like you, even more now we’ve gotten to know each other and we’re having a baby together, right?  But if you run off how can I look after you and our kid?”

You hesitated.  You couldn’t deny that you liked Lance but you were scared of making such a commitment.  What if he changed his mind?  You didn’t want to burden him, and what if you changed your mind or hated Earth?

“We’ll take it day by day.  Step by step,” he reassured you as he approached you.  Before you realised it, he had swept you off the pod and was carrying you like a bride, “I’m not going to force you to stay with me if you decide you’d rather be with someone else but I’d like to at least see how things go for now, sound okay?”

“Sounds, purr-fect,” you smiled back at him, making him chuckle with the use of the line he first picked you up with.

And he was right.  He family was very overbearing but in a wonderful, warming way.  They adored you and doted on you.  You found that Earth was a pretty awesome place and that your Grandparents and Uncle were still alive and so happy to have you home.  The luck of it all was that they had ended up living in the same town as Lance’s family so you saw each other frequently.  You found yourself falling for the boy more and more each day and, although you knew the future wasn’t certain, you had high hopes for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be either Tamaki (OHSHC) or Lotor (Voltron), depending on who inspires me most!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had... I've already written the first five but I'm definitely open to requests for this one. They're not all going to have happy endings as such and I really have no idea where I'm going with this it's just a thing that forced itself out of me XD


End file.
